batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy
"Crazy" is the ninth episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on May 4, 2015. Synopsis Norman spends the day with a surprise visitor; Norma attempts to keep secrets from being revealed. Summary Bradley asks Norman to explain to her mother that she is very much alive. However, upon arriving at her house, she finds that her mother has quickly recovered from the loss of both her husband and daughter as she has a new boyfriend and has converted her daughter's room into a gym. Meanwhile, Norma tells Bob that she will give him the USB drive, mentioning that what James said wasn't true. Bob states that she no longer has anything to bargain with. She then ransacks Romero's house, only to learn from him that the FBI is investigating the financial ledger. Their argument hinges on his wanting to know the truth about the death of Norman's father, to which Norma ultimately states that they both know who killed him, implying Norman. Norman also finds her clearing away his taxidermy and tools away and argues with her when she tells him that she doesn't want the investigation into the death of his father being re-opened, leading Norman to grabbing his knives and shouting at her. She tells him to go to his room. Caleb beats Chick for the delivery money, gives it to Dylan, and leaves town after telling Norma about Norman once attacking him as her. He says that Norman will end up hurting someone and hopes that it won't be her. Dylan gives Emma's father the money for her future transplant, but asks him not to tell Emma where it came from. Will Decody promises to pay him back for it. Feeling rejected, Bradley tries to bond with Norman, to the point of trying to have sex with him. He envisions Norma being with them and leaves. As he exits, "Mother" is waiting for him and tells him that Bradley needs to be dealt with. They walk arm in arm back to the house, although only Norman can be seen. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris Also Starring * Lini Evans as Amelia Martin * Steve Makaj as Amelia's Boyfriend * Anika Noni Rose as Special Agent Liz Babbitt Notes * This episode was watched by 1.73 million viewers. * The license plate on Bradley's car is 'NFB418', which is a homage to the license plate on Marion Crane's trade-in car in Psycho. Videos File:Bates Motel Promo "Crazy" (3x09) File:Bates Motel Norman Questions His Mother's Motives (S3, E9) Bates Motel Inside the Episode Crazy (S3, E9) Gallery File:Crazy1.jpg Crazy2.jpg Crazy3.jpg Crazy4.jpg Crazy5.jpg Crazy6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Penultimate Episode